Love Trangle
by mileyrocks2
Summary: miley dated Jake.he left to film a movie.she then dated nick.then jake comes back. what happens when they want her to choose?does she feel the same?does he want her back?who does she chose? "i chose the wrong person",she said crying"i want...."
1. Why does HE get all the Attention

**Chapter 1**

Miley justed walked into school,as soon as she stepped foot in the door,she was met up

with her best friend Emily.

"Miley,Miley,Miley."Emily said excited. Miley laughed

"Emily,what has got you so excited."Miley has only seen her friend like this once,that was when there was complete sale at the mall.

"Jake Ryan,as in The Zombie Slayer,Jake Ryan,is coming to our school."by now they were in class.

"oh my gosh,i love that show,i never miss a episode."their other best friend,Mitchel said.

"i know,he is sooo hot."Emily was so happy,you could say they were taking skateboarding away,and that wouldn't bring her down.

"guys,he's probably wants to just be a normal kid,so give him a break."miley didn't like that he was getting all the attention,usually Hannah Montana was the one everyone was talking about,now it was like no one remembered who she was. i guess you could call her jealous.

Miley finally got to class. Everything she heard was Jake this,Jake that.

_What does Jake have that Hannah doesn't? I don't want to sound selfish,o who am I kidding,why is Jake getting talked about,what did he ever do?_

Miley got knocked out of her thoughts as soon as 'Jake' walked through the door._ughh,here we go,Jake your SO hot. Jake I love you. Jake do you want to be friends. _

Miley was right everyone ran up to him and started saying all of those plus some really weird stuff like,"Jake what kind of soap do you use."

miley couldn't help but laugh.

_They look So stupid._

Miley once again got knocked out of her thoughts when Jake started laughing.

"Thank you everyone but if you don't mind Mr can I talk to the class before we start?''Jake was laughing he couldn't believe all the attention he was getting.

"sure you can anytime you want"truth be told Mr couldn't believe he had a famous kid in his class.

_**AT LUNCH..**_

"could you believe his speech,i mean common like he could be anymore obnoxious."miley was SO tired of having to hear about Jake and everything. Everywhere she went she heard Jake's name.

_(flashback)_

"_thanks Mr,everyone I know I may be a hot,famous,'zombie slayer',but please treat me like im a normal kid."Jake rally did somewhere inside of him want to be a normal kid he just didn't know why he wanted to be normal._

"_really"everyone in class said except miley._

"_really"miley said after she heard everyone else stop. she was shocked. she thought he would be all stuck up,and snobby._

_Jake finally got his mind straight"no,i was just joking."_

_everyone in class laughed except miley._

_Miley laughed to herself,not a funny laugh,more off a I knew it laugh.''i knew it,he is snobby,he is a snobby rich kid."_

_class then started,even though miley was not paying attention she was deep in thought._

_(flashback ends)_

all of that day was the same as the morning. everyone was talking about how great Jake was,and how hot he was. The day felt like it went on forever. finally they got to go home. Miley went home told her dad what happened,then she went to the beach with Lilly.

**AT THE BEACH..**

miley and Lilly were just sitting on the shore of the beach watching the waves go by,when guess who came up to them.

No other then the one,the only Jake.

**ooo,i left you with a cliff.pleas tell me what you think. xoxo mileyrocks2**


	2. what is wrong with you

_miley and Lilly were just sitting on the shore of the beach watching the waves go by,when guess who came up to them._

_No other then the one,the only Jake._

When miley first saw him standing there she had emotions running through her head,but the emotions that keep running through her the most was _anger,jealously,hatred,most or all she wanted to be him. She_ just couldn't stay on one emotion,she was shocked,and confused. Then he finally spoke.

"Hey guys,how are you doing?" he was being nice,and he really deep down didn't know why.

Lilly of course was the first to talk"hi,I'm fine how are you."she said it so dreamily.

"Hi,can I talk to you"

"of course you can"Lilly said dreamily

"umm,Lilly I meant Miley"

"o,OK."Lilly then left

"hi,Miley,I'm in disguise"

"as what,a big blond egotistic jerk in a hat."_that felt so good to say_ she kept telling her self

miley walked away,unfortunately Jake followed.

"ow,you know that hurt"he put his hand to his heart.

She turned around"it was meant to"

he got in front of her so she had to look at him and stop"okay,what did I do to you"

"what do you mean"

"well you are being a jerk to me,and I haven't even talked to you before,so tell me what I did"

she got so close to him,they were inches apart

"wow wow wow listen here Jake,i am NOT being a jerk YOU are,plus you didn't do anything,you are just a egotistic jerk who has his head to caught up in fame to know that he is acting obnoxious."

with that she walked away leaving Jake surprised and shocked that someone would say that to him.

The next couple of weeks was kinda regular,Jake didn't talk to no one,so the whole school was

pretty much worried and quite. No one knew what was wrong with Jake,not even Miley,well Miley had an idea but she didn't think it was true.

So one day miley walked up to him when she saw him on the beach alone no one talking to him and him just looking at the waves.

"hey Jake"she just smiled weirdly,she felt a little bad.

"hey"he wouldn't even look up,he knew who it was.

She set down and just starred at him and the waves. she didn't know what to say.

"Jake,what is going on with you. You come to this school,and you have everyone wrapped around

your finger,and flirted with every girl you saw,then after our conversation you won't talk or flirt with anyone,your just not yourself,not that I like who you were. Now what is wrong with you." she said it so filled with attitude that way it would get through to him.

Jake turned to look at her. He looked into her crystal blue eyes."miley,i was doing all that so I could get

your attention,looks like it worked. Miley after the conversation with you,it finally got through to me,I'm a jerk. I have been spending the last couple of weeks just thinking about how I treat people,that would give their life for me,thats why I have been locked up inside. Miley,if you didn't tell me that I was an _egotistic jerk with their head to caught up in fame to know that they are obnoxious_ I never would have learned that I need to change."this was coming from deep deep inside,he never would have told anyone this,but something made him want to tell her.

" Jake,i,i,i don't what to say."she really truly didn't.

"miley,you don't have to say anything. Miley can I tell you a secret."he never ever thought he would tell anyone what he was about to say.


	3. Bad past

**Chapter 3**

"_miley, you don't have to say anything. Miley can I tell you a secret" he never thought he would tell anyone what he was about to say._

Miley was taking aback that he would want to tell HER a secret. She just stared at him blankly.

"miley, are you okay?" Jake was waving his hand in front of her face,concerned about her.

"yea I'm okay."she stared into his eyes "Jake ,you can share your secret,but only if you want to."

Jake just smiled"miley,that means a lot to me,and I want you to know that I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to know it."

miley got closer to him, so he wouldn't have to talk loud.

He took a breath.

"when I was little,my mom use to always say that I would never make use of myself,and that I would be living on the street,with nothing but the cold hard floors,and myself.

So I always wanted to prove her wrong,so I would go to acting classes,and when I got my job on Zombie high,i was proud of myself,until after the first couple of episodes aired."

"Jake,what happened?"

"my mom called. She said 'I always knew you could do it,i love you Jakey'. So I said 'really cause as I recall,you said'_'I would never make use of myself,and that I would be living on the street,with nothing but the cold hard floors,and myself_.''with that she just hung up. So I started to act how I felt. I was always a jerk cause I always felt like people were never gonna be up to my standards." Jake turned to look at miley,she look so sympathetic,her eyes said '' I'm so sorry Jake.''

miley was speechless.

"miley, I'm SO sorry,i treated you like a jerk. You don't deserve that. You are above me,i should be what my mom said, I don't deserve my life,and I don't deserve a friend as great as you."

Miley snapped back to earth fast" Jake,don't say that. Your mom was wrong. You are

great, yea you acted like a jerk,but you didn't know better. Don't ever say that your mom was right,and that you don't deserve your life or me, because you do. You worked hard to get your life this way and you do deserve it,and I will always be there for you when you need me, no mater what time it is,or where it is,i will be there for you. Okay Jake"

Jake looked like he was going to cry,he then grabbed and hugged her " thank you So much miley. Thank you. I will keep you in mind if I ever need to talk."

miley laughed" your welcome, but Jake,i need to get home. Bye Jake"

he laughed too"okay, bye."

she turned to leave

"hey miley."

"yea"

"i hope I didn't bug you with my past"

she walked back to him" Jake, you didn't bug me,and don't ever think you did. i will be there for you always,and you will NEVER bug me, so don't EVER think you will. OK."

Jake smiled "thanks, I'll remember that."

"bye Jake"

"bye, miley"

**MILEY JUST GOT HOME AND WALKED INSIDE.**

"dad, I'm home"miley said throwing her keys on the counter and getting a water from the fridge.

"hey sweetie, your late"

"i know,and I'm so sorry,but I was talking to Jake and,"

"wait,Jake I thought you guys didn't get along"

"well,we didn't but he has been very weird the last couple of weeks,so I saw he was alone when I went to the beach and asked if he was okay,we started talking,then he told me a secret of his,and then we said bye,but I was already late,so I didn't want to run. Anyway Jake is not annoying or anything,he just had a hard past."

"oh, okay sweetie. I'm glad you guys are friends, but you were still late,but I guess I could let it go this time."

miley hugged her dad "oh thank you, thank you so much daddy."

"WHAT!!i come in late and I get grounded,why does she get to get off free."her older brother Jackson said.

"Jackson, she was helping a kid that had a bad past,and you were off flirting with girls."

"fine,ill just go back to my room,since I'm grounded for the night."

"JACKSON,don't start,you were late,and had no reason,now go to your room."Robby ray Stewart was getting mad.

Jackson left.

"miley,sweetie, please eat then go to your room. I have some official business to do down here."

miley laughed"dad,are you going to watch your shows"

her dad laughed too "sweetie, you know me to well,yes I am,and they come on in about 15 minutes,so I'm gonna make me some popcorn,and there pizza on the counter."

"okay dad,I'm eating."

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"miley,please my shows are coming on,you know how I am,i like quite."

"dad,I'm almost done."

"okay hurry"

"I'm done, jeez I'm going to my room."

**ring,(doorbell)**

"miley,sweetie can you get that."

"yea dad"

miley opened the door to come face to face with the one the only Jake Ryan.


	4. Your leaving

**CHAPTER 4**

_**Anothers note~~~~jake and miley have hung out a little bit before the last chapter.**_

_miley opened the door to come face to face with the one the only Jake Ryan._

MILEY'S PROV~~~~~

"Jake, what are you doing here? Are you okay?" I was shocked that he would come to MY house.

"i'm sorry to bug you but I needed to talk to you."

"oh, umm okay, come on in."

"thanks miley."

"miley sweetie who is at the door."

"o, dad, its Jake. he needs to talk"

me and Jake walked in the house.

"hi, Jake. umm miley, sweetie, you know I love you, but please."

"i know dad. Come one Jake lets go to my room, my dads show comes on and he likes quit."

"okay sweetie, shows coming on, go on now, and please don't bug Jackson."

"okay dad, have fun."

Jake and me went up to My room.

i opened the door and let Jake come in.

Jake came in and set on the chair close to the bed.

"Jake whats wrong? Why did you show up at my house."

"_i'm I gonna tell her. Yes do it you stupid idiot. No you might lose her. Just do it."_

i just stared at Jake waiting.

"_should I tell him. I mean we are alone and everything. why not the worst is you lose him."_

"Jake are you okay?"i was getting concerned and worried.

Jake turned to me and looked me in the eyes. I was on my bed and he was on my chair.

"miley, after the couple of times we have spent together I have felt fe-fee things that I have NEVER felt about any other girl, and trust me I get a lot of girls hanging on me. today, you were so sweet when I needed your help, and you made sure to let me know you would be there, no one has EVER done that before. Then the other day at school when I saw you talking to that guy I wanted to claw his eyes out, especially when you laughed and smiled at him. i know I cant have that because all you think of me as is a friend that you help, but I promise you I wont stop till I get you, I don't care if I have to change or flip backwards because, I like you miley Cyrus.

I just stared at Jake wide eyed. "_did he just say he likes me,and wont stop till he gets me. Okay wait i'm confused. Talk miley, he is looking at you scared. Say something, anything."_

"_oh no, I blew it." _I just looked at miley and knew I blew it. " well i'm gonna go, night miley. Sorry for being an idiot." jake was leaving when I was finally able to talk.

"jake, wait."

jake turned soon as he did, I gave him a short sweet kiss, and hugged him.

" I guess that means I got you." Jake said smilng

" Jake you already had me all I had to was tell you."Jake smiled even wider, and his hand found my waist and my arms found his neck and then he crashed his lips on mine.

When I finally pulled away. I looked at the clock _**8:45**_. "Jake, you should go home."

his head snapped up " but miley I didn't get to tell you everything on why I was here."

I began to get worried " what do you mean.''

"well, my cousin just had a baby and I have to go shoot some shows with the baby. I have to leave and go to Hawaii tomorrow."

"what, you cant just leave. What about you friends? What about your school? What about me, we just got together."

"i know i'm sorry, I will be gone for 3 months and now I dont have to leave and worry about what would have happened."

"but Jake."

"Miley, just please tell me you will be at the air port to say bye tomorrow."

I sighed " I guess, but i'm not happy."

"i'm sorry but thanks. I'll call your dad or you tomorrow and let you know what time to get there. Okay."

"okay bye,"

"bye."

with one last kiss and a hug, that was the last of the first night we got together. And tonight I would have to think hard, if I was gonna stay together with him or leave him.i needed sleep though, I cant believe he is leaving me.I wonder if it is for good.


	5. the leave the hurt

**CHAPTER 5**

_with one last kiss and a hug, that was the last of the first night we got together. And tonight I would have to think hard, if I was gonna stay together with him or leave him. i needed sleep though, I cant believe he is leaving me. I wonder if it is for good._

MILEYS PROV~~~

I woke up the next morning sad, I knew that today was the day that I would have to watch Jake leave. I pulled the covers back over my head and tried to fall asleep so I could forget it all, no luck, I couldn't sleep and I kept seeing his face. "UGH" I got up and threw a pillow at the wall, bad think my pillow had a book on it, so it hit the wall and floor. "dang it" I got up and went to pick everything up.

In rushed Jackson and dad, "miley what happened sweetie? Are you okay?" dad said before he saw the book, " o, i'm sorry I thought someone broke in or something, my bad."

"dad, it's okay, I just threw my book at my wall, mad that Jake is leaving, and that I can't fall asleep to forget it." I was now on my bed wrapped up in my cover.

"okay, I can go back to bed now. Bye miley. See you later." with that Jackson left to go back to bed.

"_ugh lucky him, at least he can go back to bed, unlike me."_

"miley, sweetie." my dad was now sitting on my bed. "everything, will be okay, I know it, and you i'm never wrong."

"yea. Your right. Somehow you always seem to be right. Thanks dad." I hugged him " I love you dad."

"i love you to sweetie, now get up and come eat breakfast."

I looked at my clock, _**8:00**_. " dad, its only 8:00, i'm gonna try to go back to bed." I ran and got under my covers and covered my whole body, and I felt my eye's closing when.. my dad grabbed the blankets and threw them to the side, he then picked me up like I was 5 and said "uh uh, you woke me up, now lets go, eat."

30 MINTUES LATER.

I finished eating and went upstairs, to find my phone ringing.

" hello"

" hey mile"

"hey Em, what up."

"i was wondering, is it true."

"is what true."

"are you and Jake going out, but now he is leaving."

what this just happened yesterday. "uh yea, but I think mi breaking up with him,anyway I have to go get ready, I have to say bye to Jake tonight."  
"wait, i'm coming over, I want answers."

" Kay, see you soon."

after they hung up miley went to her closest to get clothes and then took a shower.

30 MINTUES LATER.

I just stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself, and went to go into my room, which I had a bathroom in my bedroom, so that was cool, when I saw Emily.

"ahh, wait Emily, what are you doing."

" I said I wanted answers. Now talk."

" okay geez don't let me change why not."

" fine change, make it fast."

after I changed I walked to my room to see Emily there, I told her the whole story of what happened yesterday and until she came. "now I don't know what to do."

"wow, mile you are so strong."

"thanks, I have to get ready, you want to come with me tonight"

"yea, duh. i'm leaving my best friend alone."

my phone rang again,

"hello"

"hey, miley."

"o hi Jake."

" I just wanted to say,i leave at 6 okay."

"Kay."

"hey,your still coming right."

"yea,cya soon."

"yea cya."

I told Emily what time we had to leave and she said okay and helped me get ready."

it took me like 2 hours, and as I looked at myself, I dot like to brag but I had to admit I looked good, Jake would fall to the ground when he saw me.

Emily then went into my closest and went through my stuff, she finally found something but she took longer then me to get ready and I don't know why, usually she is done way before me. It took her like 3 hours to get ready, but she looked amazing.

After we were done we watched movies till it was time to go,

AT THE AIRPORT.

I was so scared I didn't know what I was going to do, Emily told me not to break up with him, that he would be back soon, and everything would be fine, but something told me he would not be back so soon.

We walked in and saw Jake looking around. It was 5:40. when he saw me he ran up to me and gave me a hug. He said hi to Emily. She then walked away knowing I needed to talk to him, but truth was she was still close so she could watch and kinda hear us.

" Jake, we need to talk." she knew she had to do something "_i feel in my gut that he wont be back soon."_

" Miley, whats wrong?" I looked at his eyes, he had concern in his eyes.

"Jake," miley looked at him,'_here it goes just spit it out.'_ " Jake, I, we, I, think, we need, to.. well I know you wont be soon, I just have a feeling, and I think we need to break up." I said the last two words softly hoping he wouldn't here, no luck.

"WHAT.." Jake just looked at me with hurt and pain in his eyes and I think a couple tears. " wait. What. I don't understand. Miley please just explain this to me."

"Jake, I have a very bug gut feeling that you wont be coming back so soon, and I think we should take a break. Okay. I'm sorry,please just try to understand, you not coming back and us still together would kill me to much." I had tears in my tears now.

Jake grabbed my hands and said " Miley, me leaving, and us not being together would kill me."

" Jake please just try to understand where i'm coming from."

" Miley, I could never understand, I shear my deepest secret with you, that no one but my manger, and dad, know, but I like hardly ever see my dad, so my manager is like my dad, anyway I shear that will you and you said you would there when I need you. Well then I told you I had feelings for you, we get together, then I tell you i'm leaving, you said you would come to say goodbye, and that you would still be there for me. Well Miley, are you still there for me when I need you, huh, are you going to be there for me when I need you." Jake had hurt, pain ,betrayal. anger, love, and sadness, but mostly hurt and betrayal.

" yes, Jake, I said I would be there for you, and I am happy that you wanted to tell me your secret, but somehow I know you wont return when you say you will." she had anger in her eyes too.

"_flight 342 to Hawaii is boarding now, at gate 2 please start handing your tickets to the lady at the front. Thank you and have a great day."_ said the worker at the airport over the speaker, I looked and saw that we were near gate 2 so I let it go.

CROWD APEARED NOW.

Jake went to leave but when he walked 1 step he turned and look at me and Emily who was now by my side. " you know what miley, i'm going to shed one tear over you. You are worthless, I told you a secret no one knows, and you turn around and break up with me. So from now on you are nothing but a piece of garbage to be, I cant believe I was so stupid to let my self like you. I cant believe I kissed you, eww, i'm cleaning my mouth a thousand times after I get off the plane. I will NEVER look at you the same. because.." he stepped closer to me, I had tears threatening to fall " because you miley, are a worthless, piece of junk, that can't love, and is a backstabbing , fat, filthy , disgusting , most hideous thing, that I have ever saw, and I can't believe some one would waste so much time on you, you couldn't look good, even if you had a glam squad. You disgust me, you are the most hideous thing I have ever saw, no one will ever love you, you worthless, excuse for a girl, no for a person." he then turned and walked away

the crowd all looked at him, and you heard some,"he's a jerk."i can't believe he said that." "shot, I'll go out with her, she hot. " that sweet kid id not fat, she is pretty and he's a complete jerk."

EMILY"S PROV~~~

i couldn't him get away with this after what he did to her, "miley, do something, do let him do that." miley was crying into Emily's chest.

"your right."she wiped her tears, and put on her angry you cant get away like that face.

" hey Jake,'' he turned to look at her, she walked closer to him, but so he and also the whole crowd that had gathered around them could all hear. "your mom was right,a and I agree with her. I hope you do end up like she said, I finally see why she must have said it. You should be a nothing, because you will NEVER make anything of yourself, and I hope all you have is yourself, and that they don't even give you a cold side walk, that way you could die, a sad, and lonely life, because you would have no money, no food, no nothing. Also Jake..." I can't she has such a great poker face, but I saw past it she was hurt very hurt.

" what."

" you were right, you DON"T deserve life, and you don't deserve anyone as great as me, no wait, you don't deserve anyone, because you will treat them like crap, just like you treated me. I know I was stupid, I should have never told you that you mom was wrong, because the complete opposite she was nothing but completely honest, you deserve nothing and I mean NOTHING AT ALL. So get the heck out of my life, because you are not welcomed and I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FREAKING UGLY FACE AGAIN."

you heard the crowd say some stuff like " you go girl." "tell him." "he don't deserve you."

Jake turned and came to her. " DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A MOM WAS RIGHT. YOU ARE JUST LIKE HER, FAT, DEGUISING,AND NO ONE SHOULD I SPENT TIME ON YOU, IT WAS SUCH A WASTE. YOU ARE A FAT, BWITCH. NOW I WILL BE MORE THEN HAPPY TO GET OUT OF YOUR LOUSY, BORING, UGLY LIFE, because I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FAT UGLY DEGUSITING FACE EVER AGAIN." he then turned and got on the plane, that the person who worked there has been holding up because she was wondering what was gonna happen. but stopped and turned to face her " OH MILEY I FORGOT DON'T COUNT ON BEING MARRIED OR EVEN LOVED FOR THAT MATTER BECAUSE NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU.'' he then got on the plane and the lady closed it, and sighed, he was finally gone.

The crowd started to walk away and you would hear" jerk" "i cant believe he said that" " he is a jerk to let her go, shes hot." " he is such a jerk she is crying now."

some people came up to her and said, "sweetie don't cry over him," you are a pretty girl, and i'm glad you stood up for yourself,'' " don't cry over him, he's not worth it," " don't worry you not fat,"and " you will find love trust me, you being this pretty it wont take soon."

I finally grabbed a crying miley, and took out of the airport and to the car that her dad was waiting in, we got in and set in the back seat. He went to say something but I cut him off " just get her home, she has gone through a lot right now."

we got home and I told her dad, to wait to talk to her, and that I was gonna stay over and help her. I took her to her room. She finally layed down after I changed her and wiped her make-up off. She finally talked " Em. I couldn't have done this without you. You are an amazing best friend, thanks for helping, will you be there to help my broken heart too."

" of, course, and your welcome."

we hugged. And before we fell asleep I heard her say. " our breakout turned into an argument and it all became clear, he is a jerk,and will never change."

we then fell asleep, and I felt so bad for her, I can't believe Jake said any of that to her.

Little did they know, Jake was on the plane regretting a lot of the things he said, but not all of them. " I wonder if she will ever forgive me. I never will, I might as well die, she was right I don't deserve life." he started crying thinking about what he said, little did anyone know, he was considering it.


	6. Goodbye, I love you

**Chapter 6**

_will you be there to help my broken heart too."_

" _of, course, and your welcome."_

_we hugged. And before we fell asleep I heard her say. " our break-up turned into an argument and it all became clear, he is a jerk,and will never change."_

_we then fell asleep, and I felt so bad for her, I can't believe Jake said any of that to her._

_Little did they know, Jake was on the plane regretting a lot of the things he said, but not all of them. " I wonder if she will ever forgive me. I never will, I might as well die, she was right I don't deserve life." he started crying thinking about what he said, little did anyone know, he was considering it._

MILEY'S PROV~~

I woke up the next morning, I felt horrible. Jake left,our simple break-up turned into an argument,which was never suppose to happen. I yelled at him, and he called me fat. I don't care about him anymore, I have to try to get over him. I started crying. Then I heard Emily wake up.

"_crap,miley she was staying over."_

EMILY"S PROV~~~  
I woke up to miley crying.

"uh, miley, not that I don't love you but what are you doing up so early?"i said wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"i just realized what happened la,ast n,night."

I jumped up and ran over and got on her bed and pulled her into a hug and whispered comforting words in her ear.

"miley, its okay. Jake, is a jerk, okay. He don't deserve you. Now, I love you, you need to forget him."

"i know, its just he broke my heart, I thought we would break up, but still be friends, then whenever he got back we could try going out again."

I pulled her away from the hug, so I could look her in the eye. "miley, he is a jerk, and you are the best that he can do, you on the other hand, he wasn't the best you can do, miley. you can do SO much better then Jake fatheaded Ryan." that got a laugh out of her.

"oh, you see, that's the thing I like to hear when I wake up," I looked at clock **4:58am., "**miley, you got me up, at 5 in the morning, because of that stupid jerk. Ugh, sometimes, I wonder why I love you when you make me do these things."

"oh, i'm sorry, I thought it was later then that,but hey you can't even get up to go to school, and you don't get up till 5 minutes before you have to leave."

"so what, i'm not a morning person, sue me."

we then laughed for a couple minutes.

"miley, I love you , but can we please go back to bed." I yawned a couple times.

"yea, sure, I need some sleep, since I didn't really get none last night."

we then laid down where we sleep the night before and fell into a deep sleep.

MILEY"S PROV~~~

I woke up to my phone going off, I saw Emily was still asleep,so I rushed to get my phone so it didn't wake her up.

"hello." I said irritated because they got me up, when I was tired.

"hey, why didn't you answer before smily."

that woke me up, only a couple of people call me smiley and so I knew who this was. " Ryan."

"the one and only. hey, cuz. Whats up." I haven't talked to Ryan since he came to stay with me last year.

" not much, I just got up, because my amazing cousin called me." I then laughed.

"oh, i'm sorry. Hey I was wondering, if I could come stay with you guys for a little while. I'm on break and have nothing to do."

I hesitated then after a couple of minutes I answered " yea, sure, but I have to fill you in about some stuff that has happened, and you have to call my dad and talk to him."

after a couple of minutes Ryan was all filled in and he promised to call my dad and ask him about staying over. I then hung up and looked at my clock **7:30 am.** I decided to get up and eat, and let Emily sleep. I left my phone on my bed and went downstairs.

I walked down and saw dad on the phone. I smiled knowing he was talking to Ryan. I went and got my pancakes and the syrup and set at the table.

I finished one of my pancakes when daddy came up to me " hey, bud. I just talked to Ryan and he will be here in a couple of hours. He will be staying for a couple of days, and I thought you might want to tell him everything so he knows about you and J.."

I cut him off " daddy, he knows. He called me and woke me up to ask me,and I told him all the stuff that happened."

"oh okay, well finish eating then why don't you go back to bed or something,cause sweetie you look tired, and some sleep may help with the whole" he looked at me then said "breakup thing."

"okay, daddy. I will."

I finished then went to my room.

EMILY'S PROV~

I woke up to Miley's phone going off. i woke up and found her gone, so I figured she went downstairs. I found her phone, I saw that Jake called, along with Ryan, and her brother. She had like 10 texts. A lot of the texts were from Jake.

I saw Miley's door begin to open,i just waited.

Miley walked in and saw me with her phone with a weird look on my face

"Emily what's wrong? Who called? Emily."

I couldn't talk "J, Jake"

"what." she then ran over and grabbed the phone.

After a couple of minutes of looking at her phone.

"he called me."

"i guess, but mile he sent you texts too."

she found the text and showed them to me while we read them..

_**miley,**_

_**i'm sorry please forgive me. I didn't mean it. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Jake.**_

_**Miley,**_

_**please, I was just upset. A lot of stuff happened before you got to the airport.**_

_**I didn't expect you to break up with me. it was a big surprise. So please answer or call me.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jake**_

_**please, miley. I'm truly sorry. I was upset. Please, just forgive me.**_

_**Even if you don't forgive me,can you at least give me a chance to explain myself.**_

_**Love **_

_**Jake**_

_**miley,**_

_**my mom called me,and my dad told, me he didn't care what I did because all he wanted was my money. please talk to me.**_

_**Jake.**_

_**Miley,**_

_**I just wanted to say. I'm on the plane and i'm crying,and regretting a lot of the stuff I said. You aren't fat, or ugly. You are beautiful and perfect. You will make any guy happy.**_

_**Please just talk to me**_

_**Jake**_

_**miley, **_

_**I just wanted to say, i'm truly, deeply sorry, and I hope you find the perfect guy for you. I'm at the house. Miley, i'm sorry about the stuff I said. You will make any guy happy, and you were right I don't deserve you,and you were right I don't deserve life. Goodbye miley. I love you, and always will, please don't forget me. Please come to my funeral. I love you, and goodbye.**_

_**Love you always,**_

_**Jake**_

"what" we said in unison.

_**~~~i hope you liked it.. please review and tell me what you think. HAPPY NEW YEAR. first chapter to this story for 2009,yay. i hope you liked it. the other chapter before this one i thought about for awhile about re-writting it, but see. i can work off that argument, on alot of stuff, like when new kids come in,when her cousin comes, and more. i can make drama and stuff off thta one argument.  
anyway i hoped you liked this one as much as me....**_

XOXOMILEYROCKS2


	7. New people,and Jake Did What

Chapter 7.

_**Miley,**_

_**i'm sorry please forgive me. I didn't mean it. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Jake.**_

_**Miley,**_

_**please, I was just upset. A lot of stuff happened before you got to the airport.**_

_**I didn't expect you to break up with me. it was a big surprise. So please answer or call me.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jake**_

_**please, miley. I'm truly sorry. I was upset. Please, just forgive me.**_

_**Even if you don't forgive me,can you at least give me a chance to explain myself.**_

_**Love **_

_**Jake**_

_**miley,**_

_**my mom called me,and my dad told, me he didn't care what I did because all he wanted was my money. please talk to me.**_

_**Jake.**_

_**Miley,**_

_**I just wanted to say. I'm on the plane and i'm crying,and regretting a lot of the stuff I said. You aren't fat, or ugly. You are beautiful and perfect. You will make any guy happy.**_

_**Please just talk to me**_

_**Jake**_

_**miley, **_

_**I just wanted to say, i'm truly, deeply sorry, and I hope you find the perfect guy for you. I'm at the house. Miley, i'm sorry about the stuff I said. You will make any guy happy, and you were right I don't deserve you,and you were right I don't deserve life. Goodbye miley. I love you, and always will, please don't forget me. Please come to my funeral. I love you, and goodbye.**_

_**Love you always,**_

_**Jake**_

"_what" we said in unison._

Miley prov~~

"what,"i couldn't believe it. "_he wouldn't kill himself over me,would he."_

"mile,miley. snap out of it."

"huh,oh sorry Em. I...I.. Em, I have to call him, or something. He wouldn't would he Em." I knew I was crying by now.

"to be honest,i don't blame you,call him sweetie, but I don't know sweetie." I hugged her. "i don't know. Now go call him."

"thanks Em,hopefully he will answer."i grabbed my phone and went on my balcony to call Jake.

After I hit speed dial number 5,i waited and prayed he would answer. It rang 4 times, and I was losing faith that he would answer. Then finally someone answered.

"hello"the voiced sounded sad and depressed.

"hi, hey,umm is Jake there."

"umm,who is this."

"its miley."

"oh, sweetie this is his director I heard a lot about you. i hate to tell you this but.."

at that exact moment miley got cut off by the very formal voice of her cousin." now I come all this way to see my little smiley,and your on the balcony."

I turned around and he saw my tear strained face, after he ran up to me,Emily came up behind him to hug me too.

"Ryan,can you please go let Emily explain everything. I'm kinda busy trying to see how Jake is."

"that stupid jerk.."he started getting very angry

" Ryan please, go." I said getting angry tears.

I called the number again,sense I I lost the phone call. I waited for someone to answer again.

**MEANWHILE~~~**

Emily's prov~~

I pulled Ryan in and told him to sit. "Ryan listen and listen good. Jake has been trying to get in touch with miley since last night. I woke up to her phone going off, I looked and saw that Jake texted her. He said he loved her,and that he was sorry for saying for saying what he said, and then he said he loved her and that she was right,he didn't deserve her or life,and for her to please come to his funeral." I set down next to her.

"i don't get it,he left,yelled at her, now she is trying to get a hold of him."

I lost my patience "YES RYAN,listen he said he was going to kill him self. They may have had a huge fight and yea they broke up,but she still loves him. It has only been a day. WHAT ARE YOU HEARTLESS."

"geez Emmy, calm down. I'm sorry I didn't really understand you did say everything fast."he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged his hand off," sorry,and please don't call me Emmy no more, EM, or something would be better."

he laughed,"no way, I love your nickname."

we laughed waiting for miley to bring us the news.

BACK WITH MILEY~~~

finally someone picked up.

"hello"

"hi, I just called. its miley."

"oh yea, hey sweetie."

"please,where is Jake?IS he okay?"

"miley,sweetie. I hate to tell you of all people this but, he tried to comment suicide this morning."

I cut in, "oh. my. G..go.. god."i started crying.

"miley, I didn't finish. i however was coming to get him and found him, I called 911,and they showed up in 5 minutes flat. He however did lose a lot of blood,right now he is in the hospital,not fighting for his life. Oh miley, I found a note, would you like me to read it to you."

"no.. no. I will be there soon. I'll talk to my dad and be on a plane to come check on him,and I will read it then."

I hung up after I got his number and went inside to tell the news to my dad,Emily,Ryan,and Jackson the news.


	8. Breaking the new

Chapter 8

"_please,where is Jake?IS he okay?" _

"_miley,sweetie. I hate to tell you of all people this but, he tried to comment suicide this morning."_

_I cut in, "oh. my. G..go.. god."i started crying._

"_miley, I didn't finish. i however was coming to get him and found him, I called 911,and they showed up in 5 minutes flat. He however did lose a lot of blood,right now he is in the hospital,not fighting for his life. Oh miley, I found a note, would you like me to read it to you."_

"_no.. no. I will be there soon. I'll talk to my dad and be on a plane to come check on him,and I will read it then."_

_I hung up after I got his number and went inside to tell the news to my dad,Emily,Ryan,and Jackson the news._

~~~EMILYS PROV..~~~

we were all waiting in the living room for Jackson to come home. No one has any idea how Jake is, all I know is that everyone is worried. Miley was so sad when she came in her room after getting off the phone.

_Me and Ryan were waiting on Miley's bed to see how Jake was. Thats when miley walked in with her cell phone in her hand,and tears running down her face, she had no emotion on her face except for her tears.  
"miley, what happened?is Jake okay?"i ran to give her hug  
"what did that jerk do now, I swear let me get my hands on him, he wont be hurting no one else if he cant walk..."_

"_will both of you stop. I'm not answering any questions,and you will find out what happened soon. Now if you guys would be so kind to get the heck out of my room,get my dad and go wait downstairs while I fix my red eyes."_

_we then left her room and heard "thank you."_

_we then went to her downstairs and told her dad, what she wanted and we waiting for her to come down. She came down 5 minutes after we told her dad what happened._

Now we are still waiting to see what is going on. She made us call Jackson which didn't go well at first.

"_hello"_

"_hey Jackson, its Emily, I was wondering if you could come home its a emergency."_

"_umm, yea okay. Kidding I don't think I can do that."_

"_Jackson its miley. something...."_

"_what happened with miley, you know what never mind i'm on my way."_

"_okay guys he will be here soon." I said still trying to figure out what is going on._

"_okay, when he gets here I will tell you guys everything."_

nobody had moved since I called Jackson,well except miley who keeps pacing. Her dad is in a chair looking at her very worried. Ryan is sitting next to me on the couch concerned,and angry, and i'm sitting on the couch too, trying to find out whats wrong.

Jackson finally came and saw our faces and sat down in the other chair, "now what is going on."

~~~~MILEYS PROV...~~~~~

_okay miley. Jackson is here, no just them."_

I took a deep breath and sighed.

"okay you all should know me and Jack broke up last night. Well this morning when I came back into my room after eating and Emily was looking at my phone like she saw a ghost. Then she told me Jake had text me. So I went and read them, he said he was sorry, he didn't mean it,i was right he didn't deserve life or me,that his mom had called, who by the way trash talks him. Then he said that he was truly sorry and hopes I find the perfect guy,he said goodbye,and that he wanted me to come to his funeral." I then took a long breath to let that sink in for them.

"what, miley is he okay."

"yea is he miles."  
"i'm sorry I didn't know miley, I should have been there, i'm your older brother, I failed miserably."

"sweetie,is he okay?are you okay?"

"stop with the questions and let me finish." sigh, " okay, I then called him, but eh didn't pick up, his director picked up. I told him who I was and he said he heard a lot about me. Then Ryan showed up, and I lost the call. So I sent him with Emily so I could call the director back and see how he was. I did and I asked if Jake was okay and that when he told me that J..J.. Ja. Jake tried to commit suicide this morning."

GASP......

"i didn't finish. i started crying and I thought the worst but he didn't finish. he was on his way to get him when he found him and called 911 they got there fast,but he lost a lot of blood. Anyway right now he is in the hospital Not fighting for life. The director found a note he wrote, but I wouldn't let him read it to me. I got his name,and number, where Jake is,and where his Cousin is too. I also maybe told the director I would there soon to see how he was." I finish with bitting my lip.

That took a minute for it to get through.

"miley, you cant leave without me."

"yea, miley what will you do when you get there."

"i would come miles but I have work."

my dad finally got up.

"miley,"he pulled me in a hug, "you are so brave and strong and i'm so proud of you right now. Sweetie I know you need to be with him and find out info. So sweetie go pack, I will the tickets. I am sending you, to go find out how he is.."

I hugged him thanks dad.

"but, you are only 15 well almost 16 but you are not going alone, and since I cant go because of work and neither can your brother. Well Ryan is like 21 now so i'm sending you with him and Emily. You will behave him. Now Emily go call your mom, miley go pack. Ryan go help Emily pack. And Jackson,take Emily to go pack."

they all scrambled around, as me and Ryan ran to go pack.

I had the same thoughts going through my head,_"ugh, my ex tried to kill himself and now i'm going to Hawaii to see if he is okay, how messed up is that. i hope he is okay."_

_okay pleas let me know how i did, i think i did pretty good,but the next chapter will be better. miley goes to see jake? how will he react? is he reallly okay? also i had someone ask and nick will be coming in the soon in like two chapters. anyway please let me know if i did good. i have never wrote anything like this before so im hoping its good. anyway its 12 and i havent slept all night, so i need a nap. let me know if i should fix the chapter of not. thanks and PLEASE PLEASE PLEZZZZZZZ. review..._

xoxo, mileyrocks2.


	9. note,seeing jake,and MILEY

**CHAPTER 9.**

_I had the same thoughts going through my head**,"ugh, my ex tried to kill himself and now i'm going to Hawaii to see if he is okay, how messed up is that. i hope he is okay."**_

MILEYS PROV..

I just got done packing and to be honest I don't think I wanna go now. i look around and see Ryan on my bed closing my last suitcase. I then see a picture of me and Jake. I go over to see which one it is.

Thats when I start to get tears in my eyes. Its a picture of him and me,but its different then other photos, i'm sitting next to him,i'm doing the rock and roll sign with my eyes closed,my other hand is in his hair making it look messed up, and my hair is straighten. Jake has his hand laying on my arm with his other hand on his hip,like hes a girl, he has his eyebrows raised and is looking at me like i'm crazy.

I cant help but smile, then I feel tears on my cheek. "Ryan."

he turns around,"yea,miles."

"i don't think I wanna go anymore."

I heard him walking to me,then he put his arm around me and turned me around to look at him. "miles what do you mean you don't wanna go. I know you probably don't wanna see him right now,but what do you expect,he just hurt you bad,but miles you have to go,he needs you right now. I know you probably hate him,but that don't mean you have to stand here while he is dying. Come on,whats wrong. I may not change on fast but mi not stupid,why don't you wanna go."

I couldn't talk,i was just letting everything go threw my mind. I couldn't talk to answer his question,so I just showed him the picture.

It took him a minute to get what I was saying but he finally did and when he did,and hugged me."miley,i know you are hurting but he is too. Come on,we have to go."

I left the room with my bags while Ryan was still getting his.

I walked downstairs and saw my dad on the phone and Jackson and Emily on the couch watching TV."you guys ready."

"yea,come on sis."Jackson grabbed my bags as Ryan came down with his.

"come on miley,we have to go."

"dad,i'm leaving."

he got off the phone "wait." he came over to me. "miley,he is my credit card,i just put money on it for you. I called the airport the tickets are paid, they have them waiting." he gave me a hug, "i love you miley,please,be safe. Call me okay,let me know how he is."

"i will dad,and thanks. Thanks for everything. Love you." I left the house and got in the car to go to the airport.

We all got out when we got there/ "bye Jackson, ill miss you." I gave him a hug.

"bye miles, be careful,if you need anything call me. Love you. Let us know how he is,i'm sorry I couldn't come."

"its okay,love you,and I will."

NO PROV...

they all got on the plane and were all next to each other. They arrived in Hawaii 2 hours later. Miley called the director and he is sending the car to get them, they all got there bags and where waiting for the car. 15 minutes later the car arrived and they arrived at an amazing house. They went up to the door and the director was waiting,he showed them the rooms.

MILEYS PROV....

"this is an amazing house,"

"thanks sweetie, I don't live here though,i just bought it. I live a couple minutes away."

"oh."

"do you wanna see the note and then we can go see him tomorrow."

"yea, sure."

"okay one sec, let me go grab the note."

I looked around, he came back a minute later.

"here sweetie. i'm sorry I have to go, but I will be here tomorrow around 2 if that okay, and we can go see Jake. Okay."

"okay, sounds great."

"bye miley,right."

"yea."

"okay, I like that name."

"bye miley, he's lucky to have you."

I smiled weakly, "thanks"

- - - - - - - - - -

so i'm sitting here in my room with the note in my hand. I still haven't read the note,to be honest i'm afraid to. Just then Emily came in,"this house is sweet."she flopped down on my bed.

"yea."

"whats wrong miley."

"i cant read the note, I'm afraid."

"come on, its like the text. I will do it with you."

"okay."

she moved so she was closer I smiled at her the best I could, and we both looked down to look at the paper.

There in his neat weird hand writing read,

_**dear how ever finds me,**_

_**I'm sorry I had to do this. It must be a shock. I'm sorry, I had to do it. I had nothing to live for, what a couple of fans, that all like about me is my looks, my money,and my fame, I had nothing. My mom is a disgrace and left me, my dad just wants my money, my friend and also my girlfriend broke up with me and now she hates me and never wants to see me again because I let my big mouth run,miley I know you know about me by now,so if your reading this, i'm soo sorry, it just felt right to do, I love and you deserve better, I could have never made you happy,sorry I yelled at you, you are an amazing girl and any guy would be lucky to have you. I sorry to who ever found me too. Also i'm sorry to my cousin she was the only thing I had, but she just had kid, so she wouldn't have time for me, I'm sorry to the niece or nephew I will never know. Anyway to sum it up,i had nothing,and i'm sorry. I love you miley.**_

_**Love  
Jake Ryan.**_

I started crying, this was all my fault. I felt Emily hug me."Em, this is all my fault. i did this."

"miley, how is this your fault."

"i broke up with him, I was the only thing he had,i nev..

"miley, stop. This isn't your freaking fault, you had no idea this would happen, don't let this get to you. Okay its not your fault and i'm not gonna stand by and let you blame yourself."

I just cried but it was more of sobs, I eventually fell to sleep with Emily next to me.

- - - - - - - - -

I woke up at 12, and it felt good to get a nice sleep. Emily was still asleep so I went to get ready. I got out of the shower and was ready by 12:30, I went to get Ryan up and to my surprise he was already up and dressed he was eating, so I set down and ate too.

"hey you ready for today."

"no, I think I feel sick, but I know I gotta be there for him."

"yea, so lets finish getting ready."

"okay Ry, ill go get Em up, god knows we need time for her to get up."

we laughed and I went to get Em up.

"Em, get up.'' I said shaking her."EM." "Em please get up." I begged the last one.

"mhhm"she rolled over, I looked at the clock **1:20.**

"Em get you butt up."

"mhhm, i'm getting up okay."

"yea, come on."

"thats better" I said as she went to get a shower.

Finally everyone was ready and feed and Emily was ready at the last minute as the car pulled up she came down the stairs .

--- - - -

we got to the hospital and we walked in and I couldn't help but feel like I didn't belong. We follow Mr. Smith to Jakes room.

"okay i'm gonna go see if there is any change and then go get some food, I see you guys later."

"okay. Bye." we all said at the same time.

I walked in last. When I finally got in I saw Jake hooked up to a bunch of machines and his body looked so stiff and he looked so pale. I walked up to him slowly. As I got closer I saw cuts on his wrist and I saw marks on his arms and bruises on his legs, which confused me, he had cuts on his face too. I felt tears sting my eyes as I looked at him,then they started to fall.

I couldn't talk. I was shaking bad. Everything was getting fuzzy, I felt light headed.i turned pale, Ryan must have saw this cause he rushed over to me,"miley, you don't look so good, are you okay?" I couldn't answer, I felt light headed, and everything was blurry and fuzzy and it kept getting worse.

Then everything turned black.

NO PROV....

miley then fell back,Ryan caught her before she hit her head to bad.

"MILEY,"  
"MILES,EMILY NURSE NOW."

"miles, please don't do this, please be okay. You promised you would be safe. Oh smiley please be okay."


	10. New People

**Chapter 10**

_I saw Jake hooked up to a bunch of machines and his body looked so stiff and he looked so pale. I walked up to him slowly. As I got closer I saw cuts on his wrist and I saw marks on his arms and bruises on his legs, which confused me, he had cuts on his face too. I felt tears sting my eyes as I looked at him,then they started to fall. _

_I couldn't talk. I was shaking bad. Everything was getting fuzzy, I felt light headed. i turned pale, Ryan must have saw this cause he rushed over to me,"miley, you don't look so good, are you okay?" I couldn't answer, I felt light headed, and everything was blurry and fuzzy and it kept getting worse._

_Then everything turned black._

_NO PROV...._

_miley then fell back,Ryan caught her before she hit her head to bad._

"_MILEY,"  
"MILES,EMILY NURSE NOW."_

"_miles, please don't do this, please be okay. You promised you would be safe. Oh smiley please be okay."_

EMILY'S PROV~~

I ran out of the room as fast I could,and I didn't stop running until I got to a nurse, "my friend... fainted"i was having trouble breathing.

"OK,what room."

"room 1214."

"okay come on."

we then ran down the hall way to the room,she got a couple of nurses and doctors to come with us.

We finally got to the room,and they rushed before I even had the door open, I walked in and saw miley on the floor,and Ryan crying while he held her.

The doctor kept asking what happened,but Ryan couldn't answer,so finally I lost it, "she fainted and he caught her,now do something,your the freaking,so get to work ."

he stared yelling at the nurses to get a bed in this room,and for them to do a whole bunch of other stuff,he had to nurses pick up miley when the bed came and he helped guide them,so miley didn't fall. I went over to Ryan to get him off the floor.

"she promised,she promised she would be okay."

"i know Ryan, I know."

"i have to call home."

"stay with her and Jake,ill call."

"thanks, Em."

I walked out of the hospital and grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed the well known number.

"hello."

"hey Mr. Cyrus, its Emily."

"oh hey sweetie. Is everything okay?is Jake okay?"

"Mr. Cyrus, you may want to come to Hawaii, miley fainted as soon as she saw Jake,and she said she didn't feel well this morning,but anyway Ryan is with her while the doctors are in there, I just wanted to tell you."

"o,okay. Thanks for telling me Emily,i cant come though,i'm at work now,but please keep me updated,ill call Jackson for you,go be with Ryan,he is probably freaking out."

"okay,ill talk to you later. bye" I hung up and walked back into Jake's room,that was now Miley's too.

RYANS PROV~~~

i'm watching miley while the doctor is taking her temperature and everything,she just got back from taking test. I just want to know whats wrong with my baby cousin.

'she promised to be okay',is running through my head,and every time I see her in that bed I cry some more , 'she is not suppose to be in that bed'.

What happened? Emily finally comes in.

"he cant come,so he asked to keep him updated."

"k"

I just started at her, finally the doctor came over, "okay,did anything happen this morning that was unnatural or weird."

I thought for a second, "no,she came downstairs and ate then went to get ready."

"okay,what about you miss. Anything happen."the doctor asked looking at Emily.

Her faced look worried and she was bitting her lip,what does she know.

"well,she said she didn't feel well,she said she felt sick."

"okay,thanks. Do you know if she has been eating or not."

"yea she has been eating"we said in unison.

"okay"he was writing this all down, "her name is miley,but whats her last name."

"miley Cyrus, c-y-r-u-s."

"thanks, okay well the test should be back soon,and I will let you know,but if she has been eating and everything,then I think its just that she was shocked when she saw he friend here."he said motioning to Jake,i hid the urge to laugh.

"okay I have to go see if the text are ready"he said leaving,he turned around at the door, "by the way i'm Dr. Ferguson."

"okay,thanks."

I set in the chair and waited for the doctor to come back,miley was asleep. I held her hand."miley please wake up."

nothing

"miley,i love you,i hope you can hear me,please please be okay."

I looked up to the ceiling, "god,please let my baby cousin be okay. if anything happens to her,i don't know what I would do. please just let her be okay."

I then looked back at miley and waited.

MILEYS PROV~~~

everything goes black. I can hear screaming. I hear Ryan screaming my nickname, then I hear him yell at Emily for a nurse. '_'why do you need a nurse RY." _I then hear him saying I promised to be okay. ''_but Ryan I am okay, ugh what is going on,why cant you hear me,and why cant I see nothing." _everything goes mute and I cant hear nothing,and I feel at peace.

I hear screaming again and Ryan praying. Everything is soft but I can hear it,but I cant speak.''_Ryan i'm scared,get me out of here."_

RYANS PROV~~~

the doctor comes in 15 minutes after I finished praying.

"i'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

"your not interrupting anything,so how is she?"

"i looked at the test,and surprising, I didn't see nothing wrong with her, she must just me exhausted and stressed then when she saw him it must have shocked her sending he over the edge. Also she could have had a panic attack,from seeing him,we will most likely not know nothing until she wakes up,but from my opinion she is just tired and stressed and he shocked her. I know what your gonna ask and she should wake up in no time."

I shake her hand, "thank you, Dr. Ferguson. Thanks for everything."

"no problem,if you need anything call me."

I go and sit by her again. And pull her hand in mine to hold again. I looked down at the floor then I felt movement in my hand and looked up shocked,hoping that my head wasn't playing with but then I saw Miley's eyes open. "miley" "emily shes up."

emily came running over and at the same time we said, "miley,thank god your okay."

MILEYS PROV~~

I feel something on my hand so I move it,but its still there so I open my eyes and I see a blinding light, I look around and the room is white, my eyes then land on Ryan and he is shocked and says,'emily shes awake.'

I try to sit up after each of them hug me but I fall back down my head hurts to bad.

"hey miley, you okay. You need something?"

I try to answer Emily but its hard, "y-yeah, aspirin p-please."

"sure sweetie,want a nurse too."

I try to sit up again,but fell."y-yes."

emily then walks out to get my nurse with aspirin.

A couple minutes later a nurse walks in with a guy who wasn't to tall but wasn't to short either,with very curly hair, not long after him emily comes in.

"hey sweetie, your awake the doctor is gonna like to hear that. Your cousin here must be happy to, he couldn't stop crying when you fell. Heres your aspirin,Hows your head?"

"t-thanks,my head is k-killing me,and its kinda hard to talk."

"yea I hear that happens,its normal I guess, well i'm gonna go get the doctor,okay."

"thanks."

"also sweetie,this is a volunteer,so he is just gonna stay here,if thats okay."

"sure."

she walked out.

"hi"the curly hair guy says

"hi,i'm m-miley."

he smiles an adorable smile,"i'm nick."

"nice to meet you."

the doctor comes in looking at a clip board. Comes over to look at me and uses a flash light thing to look in my eyes as they move,to follow the light.

"hi nick,"

"hi, Dr. Ferguson."

"hi, miley. Like nick said, i'm Dr. Ferguson, i'm glad to see you awake. How are you? Do you need anything?"

"hi, my head h-hurts,but the nurse gave me aspirin. Also its h-hard to talk."

"okay for the head, that may hurt for a day or two but thats just because you did hit it before your cousin caught you. As for the hard to talk, that will go away very soon, just talk some,and it will be like it was never hard."

"thanks Dr. hey when can I get out of this bed."

he looks at the clipboard "well, you should stay he to make sure your okay,but I guess you could go home, but promise to come back if you feel dizzy or anything okay."

"okay. Also what exactly happened."

"oh, umm it looks like you were stressed and exhausted and when you saw your friend you were shocked and fainted and hit your head. Because I have been looking at you test and I don't see how you could have had a panic attack."

"oh, I have been under stress ,and I was tired."

"i thought that was it, anyway just rest and you should be fine."

"hey Dr. Ferguson, do you know how Jake is."i looked at him.

"he is okay, I mean the cuts on his arms are from where he tried to kill himself,and the bruised on his legs are where he fell, and the cuts on his face, well I really don't know. He is not fighting for his life though, but at least he is staple,so thats better then he was, so we think he should be waking up soon. Okay well i'm gonna go get his papers."

"thanks. And okay."

he left and I looked at Ryan and emily and then at Jake.

"your boyfriend."

"no, we broke up."

"oh"he sounded happy."he's Jake Ryan the actor right."

"yea,"i smiled a little,''everyone knows him."

"yea he is good in some movies,but the show he does he acts girly in it." he laughed and I soon followed cause it was true.

"your right."

the doctor came back with the papers and I signed them, I was free to go,and Ryan had a car.

"i guess your leaving."

"yea, but I may be back to see Jake tomorrow."

"oh, okay, well i'm glad your okay."

"thanks, maybe ill see you tomorrow, nick."

"yea,bye miley."

"bye nick."i smiled and left the room, but it felt weird to leave Jake alone, but I wanted out of here as fast as I could, something weird though is I think I will miss nick, he was so cute.

Well at least Jake is getting better, and will hopefully be awake tomorrow, "I am so tired I am going straight to bed when we get to the house." everyone just laughed.

"you have been asleep for hours but your still tired. You haven't changed have you smiley."

they drove to the house and went to bed, so they could go see Jake in the morning.

sorry i took awhile, i couldnt think, and i got sick again. anyway hope u liked review so i know.  
xoxo, mileyrocks


	11. Your leaving, Jakes awakewhat

Chapter 11

_recap~~~ nick finally entered the story,he was a volunteer at the hospital. Jake is doing a little better he is staple but still in very critical condition. Miley is fine, just a bad headache. Nick was flirting with miley,and when miley left the hospital she said she may just miss him....._

_**who knows there just may be so relationship there. Lol. Anyway I have spring break coming up so I can write more, yay. Please review. xoxo mileyrocks2**_

MILEYS POV~~~

I woke up to a blinding light coming through the window. "ugh" I turned over to the other side, "who left the shades up." I couldn't co back to bed, so I just got up to get ready to go see nick.

....

as I was finishing getting ready I could hear Ryan trying to get emily up. I heard emily yell at him to leave her alone, I had to laugh. "i guess I should go help him."

I left to go next door, I remember to bring something with me. "hey Ry, having trouble."

"ugh, she is hard to get up."

"i know, thats why I pull her covers off or I try this." I then pulled out my very light book, and threw it at her body, it hit her and she set up so fast, I thought she heard lighting, bad thing was she was unbalanced and fell to the floor. "ugh. I'm up okay."

"thanks smiley,"

"yea, yea. Go get ready. You to em." I said still laughing at her, who was still on the floor trying to get up. Ryan already left, mumbling about emily being to small to need all that sleep, and who needs that much sleep.

"yea yea, you try getting up with fuzzy slippery sock on hard wood floors."

"just get ready. Okay." I then left her to her own and went to finish my eye make up.

When I was done I went to look at myself in the mirror, I looked better then I did when I was saying good bye to Jake. I was wearing a cute pair of white hip-huger pants that were tight in the right places, and a yellow take top, but over top of that she had an orange take top on, you could only see the yellow take at the top and hanging down a little at the bottom, I was wearing cute black high heels,I had my hair in tiny curls that framed my face perfect, the shirts, the pants, it all showed all my tan perfect.

I kept telling my self this was for Jake if he woke up today, but somewhere inside me said it was for nick.

...

I was waiting downstairs watching wild n' out, waiting for Ryan and emily to finish.

"your mamma's so ugly, when she was born, the Doctor looked at you and turned around to smack you mom and your dad."

I laughed,it was pretty funny the guy was all over the stage when he said it."hurry up guys."i then went back to the show.

"oh well your mommas stupid, that she went to the movies and it said under 17 has to admitted so she went home and got 16 of her friends."

I laughed hard at that one.

"what are you laughing." I turned to see Ryan and Emily coming down the stairs.

"nothing, just wild n' out, it was yo mama jokes battle."

"awesome, cant believe I missed it cause I had to wait for this one.

"hey, i'm up. Okay."

"okay, come on."i turned the t.v. Off and got up to leave I remember to grab my cell phone.

"whoa, miley you look hot."

"thanks em."

"yea, you look great cuz, but why."

"i really don't know, I just liked the outfit. Now can we go"

we all left and got in the car.

I got shotgun and emily got the backseat which she laid down on.

10 minutes into the ride I got bored, " its to quite."

"turn the radio on then, surprised you waited this long."

I glared at him and he laughed, I turned the radio on to a station I liked.

"okay, that was Carrie underwood with before he cheats, and now here Pink with who knew.''

You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh

I turned the station I couldn't listen anymore it reminded me of Jake.

The song that I found next, I use to love the song, even if it was old I was gonna listen and sang to it cause I loved it.

_[Spoken:]_  
I need time (time)  
Love (love)  
Joy (joy)  
I need space  
I need me  
(Action!)

Say hello to the girl that I am!  
You're gonna have to see through my perspective  
I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
And I don't wanna be so damn protected  
There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God, I need some answers

What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected

I tell 'em what I like  
What I want  
What I don't  
But every time I do I stand corrected  
Things that I've been told  
I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize  
I'm Overprotected

There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God I need some answers

What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected

I need… time (love)  
I need… space  
(This is it, this is it)

I don't need nobody's  
Tellin me just what I wanna  
What I what what what I'm gonna  
Do about my destiny  
I Say No, No  
Nobody's telling me just what what what I wanna do, do  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
Someone else but me

(Action!)

What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected

I don't need nobody's  
Tellin me just what I wanna  
What I what what what I'm gonna  
Do about my destiny  
I Say No, No  
Nobody's telling me just what I wanna do, do  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
Someone else but me

What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected.

By time the song was over we were at the hospital, I got out and waited with emily for Ryan to park.

"i heard you singing."

"cool."

"miley, your good. You should do it more."

"do what more." Ryan finally showed.

"she should sing more right Ryan."  
"yea your good cuz," he said while putting his hand over my shoulder.

"yea, yea. Can we please go in now."

we all walked in and we went straight to Jakes room. I saw nick there, doing something with the nurse.

"hi nick."  
he turned to see who called his name, and when he saw me he smiled."hi miley."

I walked over to them,"so how is he."

"not much better then yesterday, but he may be waking up I heard."

"awesome, but I thought he was in critical condition."

"he is, but supposedly something happened and now he is a little better and should be getting up soon."

"thats great."

"yea" he looked at his watch," hey miley, i'm sorry but I have to go. It was nice meeting, but I have to go, my shift ended and my mom should be waiting,i'm moving to California."

"oh, maybe I will see you again, when I go back, after he is better. I mean if your in the same town as me. Also nice meeting you too."

he gave me a hug. " bye miley."

"by nick."

he smiled and left.

I turned to the door and emily and Ryan were gone. I turned to go sit by the chair next to Jake, but when I turned around, I saw....Jake,with his eyes actually open,and was trying so hard to glare at me.


	12. shes the best 4 me but am i 4her, akward

Chapter 12

_recap~~ miley was watching wild n' out and there was yo mama jokes. she looked better then she did when she said goodbye to Jake. Nick just told her he was moving to California. Ryan and emily went somewhere after they got to the hospital. Nick hugged miley and smiled before he left. Miley turned to go sit in the seat next the bed next to Jake, but when she did, she saw Jake laying down looking at her trying to glare._

_**Please review, xoxo, mileyrocks2**_

"ja-Jake."

"no duh, who were you expecting a freaking care bare."

"no, its just. Your up?"

"yea, and I shouldn't be. why are you here?"

"i'm here cause I called you,but your director picked up and told me what happened."by the end of the sentence I was in the chair by his bed.

"so let me guess, you came to help me."

"no, I came to see if you were okay."

"well i'm fine, so you can go back home now. Go back to your friends, and your dad and brother and your family."

"what is wrong with you?"

"what is wrong with me?"i was getting irritated I hate when people repeat my questions.

"yea, I come all this way to see if your okay, and I end up fainting and in a hospital room,and then here you are being the same jerk you were when you left. I thought you would have changed, it sounded like you did in your letter and text."

"oh, so you got those."he said it with the snotty, stuck-up voice that I hated.

"there's the freaking voice,"i rolled my eyes and looked back at him."and yea i got them., now what is your problem?"

"you..your my problem."

I was confused,"how,?I have been nothing but helpful."

He tried to glare at me, "thats the freaking problem. Your whole family has helped me. I don't have no one, you have a dad, a brother, and friends, and you have family in Tennessee, I have one cousin that just had a baby so she wouldn't care."

"thats not true, she has been worried about you. And you have me, Emily, oliver..." he cut me off

"yea okay, you hate me,and they will take your side over mine.."

I just started at him.

"miley just go home. I don't want you here. You hate me. It doesn't matter...."

"i'm not leaving. And I could never hate you,i may be very mad, but I couldn't hate you. Maybe despise but never ever hate. It does matter Jake, you tried TO FREAKING KILL yourself." I was getting mad..

"so what, as long as i'm alone again, i'm gonna do it again. Just go home and move on, which shouldn't be that hard since you already have."i looked confused. " I saw you with that guy, smiling, flirting. So just get out of my life."he then relaxed and his voice was soft, ''Miley I will always love you, but you might as well leave cause I don't want you here,you dad must not like it. Just go home and forget about me okay."

I knew I had tears in my eyes, " fine. If that what you want. I will go back to the house and pack my stuff, but you love me right," he nodded. I sniffled. I lifted his hand up so he could see his wrist, " if you love me, you wont do this to your self again."i dropped his hand and looked at him.

"you don't know how hurt I was to hear that you tried to kill yourself, worse thing was I was broken when I heard you didn't even try to keep yourself alive. My dad is the one who bought me my ticket. Also you had the whole guy thing wrong, I was saying bye cause he is moving. Jake i'm gonna leave,but whatever you do please don't do this freaking thing to yourself again. And i'm sorry." I went to the door and left.

"MILEY!!"

I walked back in,hoping he would say sorry and thanks

"i'm gonna do what ever the heck I want and you wont and cant stop me, now leave and get me a freaking nurse or something. I want to go home, so hurry and pack, so I don't have to see you again."

"whatever Jake. Do what ever the heck you want,i don't care no more,if you want to kill yourself, THEN GO FREAKING KILL YOU SELF. I'M LEAVING YOU TO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT."

"thats all I ask for."

"FINE, THEN YOU GOT YOUR FREAKING WISH. GOODBYE JAKE."

I slammed the door as I left his room. My heels were clicking as I walked. I saw a nurse a couple seconds after I left. "Jake Ryan in 1214 is awake, and don't give his room away, he will be right back here by tonight probably."i said bitterly as I stormed out of the hospital to see Ryan and emily in the car waiting. So I got in.

"why are you guys out here." I was confused, and beyond mad at Jake. My lip was bleeding because I was bitting it so hard.

"we heard." was all I got from Ryan before he drove off.

"oh" I turned and looked out the window, still bitting my lip, and trying to tell myself that Jake didn't matter, and that I hated him.

we got back to the house and we all went to our rooms to pack. I called the director and told him everything, he was fine with it. It then called my dad.

JAKES POV~~~

miley left I heard her heels click firstly. I then realized what I said, I let jealousy get to me. "ugh" I closed my eyes tightly.

"so you and your friend have a fight.''

"yea, why."

"everyone heard,"

"oh, sorry bout that."

"no problem bout that honey, but you should have been nicer to her sweetheart.."

''why?''

''she was here since the second day, until now. The first day she saw you, she ended up in the bed next to you. She fainted, from stress and exhaustion. She still looked over and asked about you no matter what. Did you even see what she was wearing today?" the older looking nurse asked, while checking everything.

"i didn't know that she did that." I felt ashamed of myself and closed my eyes,

"no, I was to mad."

"well she was wearing shirts that fit her good, pants that fit her good, high heels to make her legs look longer, beautiful hair, nice makeup."she shook her head at me while she looked over stuff.

"wow, I bet she looked amazing.''

''she did, she had guys looking at her as she walked in and out of this hospital some feel out of their seats. Also she was so upset when she heard you tried to kill yourself, then You go and tell her you were going to do it again, she looked kinda broken when she left. You know you most likely just ruined your chances with her right."

"i know the best thing ever and I ruined it."

"i was watching this movie, and they said' why did mom marry you? your mother was an incredible women, she had awful judgment,she was always trying to find the better man inside of me,and unfortunately she found him.. inside of her psycho therapist,...you see I always knew your mom was the best it was gonna get for me and I never asked the more important question which is 'was I the best it was ever gonna get for her', you get the saying sweetie?"

"not really,"

"sweetie look at it this way, out of all the girls you could get, she is the best of them all, she is the best its gonna get for you, but she can go out there and get someone so much better then you, your **not** the best she can do."

she then left.

"she is so right, what have I done."

MILEYS POV~~~

"hey daddy."

"hey sweetheart, is everything okay."

"yea, I was just wondering if you could pick us up at the airport in a couple of hours. Jake woke up. Was mad, told me to go. So I told him to do whatever he wanted to do and I left, now i'm waiting for Ryan and Emily to finish getting packed."

"yea, I'll pick you up. Maybe he was just mad that someone was there to care for him."

"i don't care dad, he can do whatever he wants. I don't care no more."

"well we have to get going. Love you."

"love you too"

"bye" I then hung up.

We all got in the car and we went to the airport we got on the plane and I fell asleep, listing to my i pod.

I woke up to Ryan, "smiley, get up where here."

"okay."

"emily already went to get the bags."

we got off the lane and got emily and waited for my dad to come and get us. We all got home, Ryan went to the guest room, Emily went to my room, and dad went to his. I feel asleep that night in my own bed, and I fell asleep peacefully with no dreams of Jake.

_little did miley know that her phone was going off,but she had it on vibrate because of the plane ride._


	13. New life

**_i am so sorry it took forever. my computer broke and then i lost it and when i finally got it back i was in the middle of my freshman year in high school and i had a boyfriend and drama drama drama. and the whole time i had it during the summer i was sick or out of town. im so sorry. im gonna try to write more.  
xoxo mileyrocks2_**

****CHAPTER 13

_recap~~Jake and Miley had a fight, Jake said he was gonna try to kill himself again, and that he was tired of Miley trying to help,because she would always have someone and he had no one. Miley looked amazing and an old nurse told Jake that, she had guys looking at her when she entered and left the hospital. Jake got jealous of nick,which is what started the fight, he realized that Miley is the best he can get, but Miley can get someone better. Miley went home, and her phone was going off all night while she was asleep,but it was on silent because of the plane ride._

_**I'm so sorry I haven't written in months its just been crazy, exams again, moving 1500 miles away from my house,then having to get new laptops and unpack, and I had writer's block very bad. Anyway please review and comment, love mileyrocks2.**_

_JAKE'S PROV~~_

I got home a couple hours ago, and I have been thinking about what I said to Miley and I feel extremely guilty.

"Miley, please pick up,please pick up, please pick up. God why don't that girl pick up."

_'hey you reached Miley, I cant answer the phone, so wait for the beep, cuz you know what to do. Peace out, Miley.'_

"Miley,i'm so so sorry for what I said, please just call me back,by the way its Jake"

I laid down, because I knew she wasn't going to call back anytime soon, and I was so tired,who knew after getting out of a hospital would be so exhausting.

_MILEY'S PROV~~_

I woke up to my alarm clock going off, _ugh time for school._ I got up and turned it off and took a shower. I got dressed, put my make-up on,and had my hair done, when I went to go get Emily up.

"Em,wake up we have to leave in 15 minutes."

"ugh"

I pulled her blankets off of her and grabbed both her hands and walked her to the shower, and put her head under the faucet.

"ahh"

"sorry Em, only way to get you up."

"what ever,lets go."

we walked down stairs after she got dressed.  
"miley, sweetie. I was gonna let you stay home today."

"what, you got me up for nothing."

"dad, i'm going to school, i'm not going to let some stupid boy,stop me from seeing my friends. Come on Emily, were gonna be late."

I grabbed Emily hand and drug her out the door.

"bye sweetie,call me if you need anything."

that reminded me, my phone was on silent,so I grabbed it to turn it on vibrate, I had 3 missed calls, 5 text, and 2 voice mails.

I started with the voice mails,

"**September**_**, 5**__**th**__**, at 11;00 pm."**_

"_miley, i'm sorry please call me. Its Jake."_

"_**September 6**__**th**__**, at 12:30 pm."**_

"_miley, i'm so so sorry for what I said, please call me back, by the way its Jake."_

I deleted both of them and went to the missed calls, all Jake, I deleted them, and went to check my text.

"_miley i'm so sorry pleaze just text me bac."_

"_Milez, I love u, and Neva meant to say dat, I was just jealous, plez text me."_

"_Milez,i'm sorry, I know I say that a lot, but I am, just give me another chance."_

"_miley, I understand, you don't wanna give me another chance, but can you at least be my friend."_

"_miley, no matter what happens, I will always love you. i hope you forgive me and we can still be friends, also I will never do anything stupid like that again._

_Love you always,_

_Jake Ryan__."_

I was done reading everything when I got to school, so I forward them to Emily, and then deleted them and went into school, because I was ready to start my new life, my new life with out the drama of movie actors, my new life with out Jake Ryan.

**_Again im so sorry. hope you liked it. please review._**  
**_xoxo mileyrocks2_**


End file.
